Midnight Revaltions The Alice and Jasper Sotry
by Kate Mac
Summary: With a little help from Nessie, Alice and Jasper begin to put the missing pieces of their past together. Set after Breaking Dawn. Rated M for language, violence, and lemons. Cannon Pairings.


**AN : So this is my first Alice & Jasper story...Set after Breaking Dawn. I have wrote and still write about Bella and Jasper, but this is a first with Alice and Jasper.. I hope you all enjoy. Go Team Whitlock lol! SM owns it all :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1. It all begins in dreams.

_Major Jasper Whitlock ~ Journal 1863_

_It all beings in dreams some say, the destiny that awaits you. I don't know that much about dreams but the one's I have been having don't do any battle I have seen yet, any justice. My dreams are becoming more violent, and horrible to be honest. Sure this is the civil war we are facing, but the dreams I have been having, are starting to make the battle of Antietam look easy. I just hope, and pray the war doesn't actually get as violent as some of the things I have been dreaming._

_There is hope however, the little belle I keep dreaming of... She reminds me of a little fairy I hear some of the Mic's talk about, when they are going on about their superstitions. The way she laughs is like music playing on a wind chime on my parents front porch. She is always blurred in my dream, but every time our fingers touch, I feel her love. Perhaps this little lady will be my wife one day, perhaps all these Indian legends about dreams are true. Perhaps these dreams are my own destiny I will follow. Only time will tell. Until next time ~_

_Major Jasper Whitlock _

"Oh my God! Thank you so much... Really, this is, amazing." I was dumbfounded, literally... My niece Renesme had found my journal, the one thing I longed for since my change into this life.

"Actually Uncle Jasper, Jacob found it at a civil war auction when we were in Texas for our honeymoon... We wanted you to have a piece of your humanity back." Nessie stated proudly while Jacob, wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Nessie, what in the ... Why where you in Texas?" Alice stated deeply concerned and gave an honestly scary glare to Jacob, probably because he had prevented her from seeing this.

"Well... We were, well..." Nessie began to stutter slightly.

"We bought the south fork mansion, we thought Texas would be nice to get away for awhile and live out on our own." Jacob interrupted and smiled on to my niece.

"You what?!?" Bella and Edward stated in unison. - "I knew we should have waited until she was fifty to give her access to her trust funds." Edward stated bluntly, obviously upset that his daughter was choosing to branch out on her own.

"Mom, Dad, it's just Texas has always kind of called to me, and Jacob loves the sun, now that Billy and Charlie have passed on, it would be good to get out and live a little...On my own." Nessie stated firmly, and I knew she wasn't going to back down from the gauge I got on her emotions.

"I understand baby, I truly do, you have such a unique relationship and existence... But please call everyday, and please visit often." Bella stated looking into her daughters eyes.

"Bella be reasonable.." Edward started with a slight venom in his tone. At this point I gave everyone a dose of calm, we were in no position to stop Nessie now, she had waited until she was twenty one human years to marry her soulmate, her life was her own destiny to made.

"NO! You be reasonable Edward Cullen, I love you, but we can't control our child forever, she is a grown adult, and quite capable of making her own path in life, besides I am sure in time she will rejoin us, for now she deserves to be happy, and if Texas makes her happy, then so be it." Bella replied with just as much venom in her tone. Yeah, I think it's safe to say she won this spat of differences on opinions.

"Renesme, please be safe, and know we will be checking up on you often." Edward stated finally giving into the determination's of his love, and his daughter.

"I will be, besides I made a great friend down there already." Nessie blurted, and then froze realizing she had said to much for it to be ignored.

"Who?" I asked honestly curious, and a bit nervous, I think I knew.

"Well, thats not really all that important. She is just a girl about my age." Nessie replied trying to back step.

"Nessie... Who?" I asked again now sending out waves of honesty, and courage.

"Uncle Jasper... Um.. Her name is Maria." Nessie stated looking onto me for help.

"WHAT? Oh no... Never..." Alice began to get infuriated. "Jacob how could you let this happen!?!" Alice growled.

"Everyone relax..." I stated immediately.

"Maria, did she threaten you? Or are you honestly friends?" I asked calmly.

"Of course she did not threaten us. You see she was there following my scent, a long time ago she had a child, a son... He was the reason for her change, but people, bad people like us took him... She had always remembered the scent and thought she may get a lead... Unfortunately I was of no help to her... But I am going to help her, not because of any threats, or malicious acts on her part, but because, you see Maria is just a lonely girl looking for her child. She has changed greatly since you." Nessie replied calmly.

"That is not all, you see she is on a pursuit, there are others... That may not even remember how they were changed... Jasper, Alice, I think you know what I am getting at." Jacob stated remaining calm while his eyes bore into Alice, who started to tremble.

"You mean she has even researched me? I have a ... I have a, a child somewhere all alone?" Alice stated becoming frantic, I sent my love a strong dose of calm, and love to let her know she was okay.

"Well in all of her research she has conducted, it points to the answer of yes... Probably has something to do as to why you cannot remember anything of your human life, and why you awoke all alone, the question is though, where are all these immortal children. The Volturi wouldn't kill them, but they would feel fine about keeping them as prisoners and training them to be their pawns in war." Nessie answered honestly, while grabbing Alice's hand gently.

"We are gonna find them, it's my instinct to protect, Seth, Leah, Embry, and Quill are coming with... Why else would I have agreed to buy a huge mansion that was once used in the overrated television show Dallas." Jacob stated with a goofy grin.

"You must be very safe, Maria may have changed but she will do anything to get what is rightfully hers." I stated seriously while looking onto Nessie and Jacob.

"Well I trust you to follow your conscious, but Ness... Be safe." Bella stated while embracing her daughter.

As Jacob and Nessie left to go pack for their new home, Alice was suddenly caught in an abrupt vision.

"Jasper... We have to retrace everything, and it will lead me to him, to my son, our son..." Alice stated firmly.

"Our what?" I asked.. Again I was completely dumbfounded.

"Jasper, it was you... You were the man I fell in love with, and threatened to run away with a traveling Ballet... You were lost, struggling with guilt... You were going to bite me... But... But you left me instead, I was determined to find you! My parent's they had me committed, they used my psychic ability as a reason, and then there was him... He was like Carlisle... He knew I was, going to die... He knew there was a little one within me. He knew... And then he hide me away. To try and save me, not only from James, but others. It is starting to put everything together. It is time.

"Alice... I... I remember. I love you...Let us pack and start in Texas, where I was changed." I stated, and I was an emotional bomb, love, compassion, fear, anger, worry, regret, and love were running through me.

It was time to put all the mysteries behind us, and learn the truth, it was time.

* * *

**AN: So as you can see this will be in almost all of Jasper perspective. Please review, and be kind. Thanks :)**


End file.
